Wanting
by winterslove
Summary: Toshiro wanted to hate this man, wanted to scribe a grudge over his heart. He didn’t want to forgive this man if he asked for an apology. He wanted to hate him. But he did not. Hitsugin
1. The Beginning of Something More

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat at his desk, idly shuffling the already completed papers for the umpteenth time in his small hands. His shock of white hair stood in a disarray of spikes from his hand raking through it in nervous thought. Glazed over, his aqua eyes hovered over the papers he slowly stacked upon the top of his desk, searching for any error or miscalculation that he had passed over. As if realizing his blank state and nervous habit, he jerked his head and blinked his eyes, harshly tossing the papers into the corner of his desk.

A well heard crack resonated from his knees as he pried himself up out of his chair, indicating he had been sitting there, brooding, for quite some time. Not too new. He had always over worked himself but he didn't mind. He had to prove to the whole sereitei that he was worthy for his spot as the tenth captain.

In his young – or younger – years in the academy, he had always been chastised and taken.. well, as a child. And this he wouldn't take. He knew that all they said and expected from him were just frames of stereotype made through their own ignorance. They thought he was only capable of small lights of spirit energy; he encapsulated his whole body in it. They thought he was only skillful enough to hit straight on; he danced and hit his target with no mercy, easily bringing those down in a matter of seconds. He did this for his own reasons and to show that he had it in him.

When word had gotten out about him, whispers of how he was "not normal" and "too serious" for his age grew and flourished rampantly around his peers. They talked, be it good or bad, he did not care, all he wanted was to reach a goal that he had never even wanted in the first place: reach and become taichou level.

The bitter memory of how the students around him snickered as he had told his own goal to their sensei hung in the crevice of his mind but, fortunately, it was easily covered by the snide essence of pride of what was present: he had become a taichou. True, tenth, but he would never replace himself into a higher squad. His squad and fukutaichou could be rambunctious and a bit idle but he cared for them as a family and wouldn't trade any one of them for a different squad member.

Usually all of those to qualify into his quarters were to be adept at swordmanship and speed, but most of all a clear head. All of these were traits of most importance to him along with honesty and respect. If any one of these were not met, be it sluggishness or panic, it would send him over the edge and cause the efficiency of the whole squad to slowly crumble like an ill constructed sky scraper, so high but one bad brick would send it to a hard fall taking down who knows how many more.

Despite these qualities, he seemed to be having trouble keeping his mind in level. No, it wasn't anything like work but ironically something of a social dispute. And oh how it annoyed him.

_What did he want?_

He strode over to the lengthy window showing him the large courtyard before his squad building. Teal eyes coldly held traced over the lawn in thought, carrying a type of beautiful wickedness as they scrutinized. They shut as he ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. Why wouldn't he leave him alone?

Ichimaru Gin was always a tease by nature, mocking the young boy's size and age. They were little cocks of the head and everlasting smiles, small things that never seemed to get under the taichou's skin… that's what they used to be. Now, the tall, silver-haired man had gained some kind of solace and courage to speak up to Toshiro. All the quirks and jabs were adulterated in such a sickening way it made him want to throw up and smash his fist into the man's stick nose. The petty "hello's" and "how's it goin's" fumed into awkward conversations about his beauty and more pressing and almost wondering questions about the size of his body. Those had all been quite successful and obvious triggers at his temper but the one thing that hit his nerves like a machete was that Gin had gotten some sick audacity to reach out and touch him. Yes, touch him.

_He really learned how to get under my skin._ Toshiro thought as he recollected their past meeting.

"How have you been, taichou-kun" a cool voice accented behind Toshiro's shoulder.

His icy eyes darted ever so slightly over his shoulder as he said shrewdly, "You would know. You're the one that's been stalking me around the place for the past week."

His spine tingled as he heard Gin's chilly laughter reach his ear. It made the shell of his ear itch, almost like the man had pressed his lips to it. The thought made him shiver in disgust.

"I just like to check in on you, beauty."

Toshiro snorted as he continued his walk. "So I've noticed." Usually if a man were to be chasing him around and calling him names like "beauty" and "geisha" he would be taking some kind of action in suppressing this man from getting anywhere near him. But this was Gin, it was almost normal feeling for him to tease like some sex hound.

Toshiro's white brows shot down to meet the top of his lids as he heard a following set of footsteps echoing his own. _Damn it._ Heated madness boiled through the small taichou's body like it always had when small yet unyieldingly annoying issues came his way. His teeth clenched together as he picked up his pace.

He crossed and weaved through corridors, trying to lose the predatory man behind him. Unfortunately, as much as his legs seemed to move they were about the sum of Gin's long lopey ones. He cursed silently and kept his mouth pressed in a thin line. He knew that if he had some kind of trick to pounce he knew he could easily whip out Hyourinmaru and slice off his hands.

The silence grew uncomfortable until a small giggle, nearly silent, reached his ear.

The fuse to his temper blew and crackled as he stopped in his tracks. "What?" he snapped, lightly turning his head towards the impish sound. He could tell he was smiling, one for the fact that nothing ever seemed to erase it off his face and two it always seemed to grow whenever he was around Toshiro.

Gin took in a breath dramatically. "Oh, nothing, Toshiro. Just thinking."

Toshiro nearly growled at the hidden information. _He's trying to get me to think about this. And he did well. _He couldn't help but sift over possibilities of what he might be thinking about. Knowing Gin it was either about him or him in some explicit way. Curiosity bored into him as he waited for Gin to finish his sentence. The air tensed, almost like the astral energy around him shrank from Gin's growing grin as he watched his little prize work through his mind. He almost felt stupid for hoping he would tell him because he knew he wouldn't. Toshiro dropped his pride and belted out. "What?"

Toshiro felt the smile spreading onto the other's cheeks. "So, so curious. Just like the little neko you are." He snickered. "I can't help but think about it, what it would look like for you to have a tail on that cute little twitching ass of yours. It would be so sad to see them fall off though, when you'd lose your virginity you know?"

Toshiro growled out in rage and embarrassment as he faced the mocking taichou in front of him. As he turned, he almost rammed his head into Gin's chest. He gasped at the closeness between their bodies and stumbled back before feeling a heated pressure against his back. His head shot down to see a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk." Gin lifted his brows as he scolded him like a mischievous little boy. "Now, now, Toshiro. You don't want to be falling over and hurting that pretty little face of yours." a great smile dangerously spread over his face, revealing large canines like that of a ravenous fox. "That would be unfortunate." He whipped out skeletal finger and swiped it playfully over Toshiro's nose in a strange manner.

Toshiro jerked in his arm and pulled away. Toshiro's fingers grazed Gin's cold wrist, eliciting a heated blush to his cheeks as he shakily stepped back, looking away. He lost courage in any way to verbally smack him back down and turned away, walking down the hall in a trembling beeline away from the intrusive man.

_Why does he make me feel like this?_ He forcefully pressed his hand on the glass and pulling away from his recollection. Bowing his head, he felt the lump of emotion swell in his throat like it always did whenever he thought about Ichimaru Gin. His cheeks tinted again at the thought of him having affections for that ma. Be it friendly affections or sexual affections, both triggered his gag reflex. He shook his head and looked out the window.

His eyes widened as a small gasp escaped his lips. Ichimaru Gin stood, staring, at the window in which Toshiro stood. Toshiro's heart fluttered embarrassingly as he saw his smile break to show teeth. His expression was blank besides the joyous smile that lay on it. There was no reading it because of those enclosed eyes and he hated it.

Toshiro's face pulled down in a grimace as he jerkily shoved the curtains over the window. He pressed a hand to his vibrating chest. He wouldn't leave him alone. Thoughts of his intentions ran through his scrambled mind, making his breath pitch. He knew the man could be ruthless and apathetic at times but… Would he? Hopefully not even Ichimaru Gin wasn't capable of those kind of crimes. Just hopefully.

A hand grasped his shoulder. He ripped around, ferocity mirrored in his eyes. Motsumoto Rangiku stood before him, her hands up and her cerulean eyes wide and blinking in surprise. "Toshiro?"

Toshiro's eyes darted between hers as his heart started to mercifully slow its painful berating on his chest. It wasn't him, not Gin. Even though he had just seen the fiend outside his window, he knew that he was capable of great speed and determination. A confusion of emotions ran through him in a tie of relief and sorrow. He redirected his eyes to the ground as he shook his head.

Rangiku put her hand back at his shoulder, more gently this time. Her eyes were filled with motherly concern. "Are you okay."

Toshiro's expression lightened. She had always had a kind of maternal love for him. It both pestered and comforted him.

He cleared his throat. "I'm fine. Just stressed." He walked past her back into his desk. "Oh, and Rangiku?" his heavily lashed lids slowly lifted as he looked at his subordinate. "Its Hitsugaya-taichou"


	2. A Touch

Gin stealthily slid down the hallway, his feet hardly even caressing the cool floor. His little play thing was walking quickly and obliviously in front of him. Toshiro's small head was bowed in concentration as he peered down at a few slips of paper in his petite hand. The boy never seemed to have fun. A collection of rather feisty thoughts ran through his mind at that stray contemplation.

Toshiro's small shoulders heaved up in a sigh as he flipped another page over, shaking his head. The papers must have been his fukutaichou's by the disappointment that came from his light voice.

He contemplated his prey. Toshiro had forgotten his sword and was in fact in no position of knowing he was being followed. His feet were bare besides his small tabi and no other weapon was held at his hips. But Gin was pretty confident that he could easily off balance the young boy if he had had any on his person just by triggering his overly sensitive hormones. His smile grew at the knowledge of how far he could push those hormones and he seemed to heat up at it.

Before he made his approach, he noticed a thin line on the side of Toshiro's slender neck, a fine cut. He would have completely jumped past it for it being hidden by the short tuft of hair at the base of his neck and the lifted collar of his robe. Gin knew exactly how to fluster the kid's emotions now.

Gin ended his stalk and attacked. His skeletal hand snaked around his neck, leaving fiery trails at the cut. "Whatcha do, Shiro?" he dragged his nails against the soft skin, making Toshiro shiver in his frozen state.

"Don't touch me." Toshiro's small hand grasped his wrist feebly as Gin's hand traveled down to his collar bone, flinging aside the fabric hiding it from view.

Gin lowered his head to his ear. "Neko-chan, you know that isn't true, no?" he aimed his heated breath expertly at the sensitive flesh below his ear.

"Ye- ngh." Toshiro's teal eyes rolled back as Gin's other hand slithered around his hips. His fingers bumped at the waistband and slid against the fabric and his skin. A piece of paper fluttered from Toshiro's slack hands. His skin seemed to heat at the sensation right before his lustful touch.

"What was that?" Gin nuzzled his head into Toshiro's as he kneeled it over, exposing his neck to him or trying to release it from his touch he did not know. But he enjoyed thinking it as being the first of the scenarios.

Gin brought his thin nose to side of his neck, still working his hand around the tucked material of his robes. He had already successfully loosened one portion of it from his loose pants. "You want to say anything? Because I'd hope you wouldn't be a silent one." he trailed his cool tongue up his jaw line to bring his teeth to his lobe. A small gasp emanated from Toshiro as he bit down once, harshly, to make his point.

Almost realizing his errors right when his back had met Gin's chest, he ripped himself from the intrusive man. "Fuck off!" he clasped a cool hand to his burning neck. Toshiro felt the light tint of a blush color his cheeks and he turned his head downwards to hide it but the even more gleeful smile on Gin's face already showed that he had caught it.

"You always have blushed the cutest color." Gin softly caressed the tender plane of Toshiro's cheekbone, the thumb brushing at the lower lid. "You've always had the prettiest colors, like your eyes."

Toshiro slowly lifted his head to meet crimson ones. His pale eyes widened at the rare sight, the strange softness of his features. It made them look almost handsome instead of scheming. And his eyes weren't as empty, shut off, like he was looking for something in his own. It looked almost like affection.

Slowly stepping back, a renewed blush tinted his cheeks. His black lashes slipped over his eyes like fans as he took in the compliment. People had always commented on his beauty, the prime of it all being his eyes, but not one of those tributes affected him as much as the one Gin Ichimaru had given him.

Toshiro bent down to pick the dropped paper on the ground, embarrassingly not seeming to get a grip on it, and turned. He stole and glance at Gin again, the same emotions painted on his sharp, pointed features.

Gin watched as the boy slowly walked down the hall. "See you around, Shiro."


	3. Meetings with Fate

Cheeks burning, Toshiro launched into his office and slammed his back into the door. His eyes were wide and in disbelief, his mouth open as his lungs tried to recapture its breath. Nothing had ever made him feel this way. No one had ever made him feel these feelings. How could Gin do this, make his whole body act directly against him.

Toshiro cyphered through his emotions. Uncertainty, confusion, nervousness, and... lust had filled him. Was he.. aroused?

His brows snapped back against his lids as he pressed himself off the wall. No, no, he couldn't be aroused by this man. This man just intruded his body, made it act the way he wanted it with the arsonal of a pervert's: brushes, touches, and teases. So no, Toshiro Hitsugaya was never aroused or merely attracted to Gin Ichimaru. Unthinkable.

Toshiro sat himself at his desk and placed his head in his hands. His chest expanded as he took in a deep breath and exhaled it. His fingers shook and knotted in his lustruous locks as he gritted his teeth. The pounding device of muscle and emotion inside his chest had not stilled its bashing and buzzing on his innerwalls since he entered his room. Frustration littered his mind as his hands gripped his hair even harder, his brows jumping. Gin was using his body against him, that was agreed, but then why was he still unsure, still questioning? Could he really be carrying some type of affection towards him?

Toshiro's eyes sprang open as he growled. Dismembered from all sense by rage, he knocked the back of his hand against a stack of papers at the corner of his desk. The papers did a firework effect, splitting from each other in different directions and pooling delicately on the floor. Toshiro breathed deeply and stared at the mess his own temper had made of both him and his room. He sighed and brushed his hand through his hair in ill temper. He had no time to ponder this. Gin was just a silly child in an adult's body. He was just playing with him.

A flicker of rage fired in his eyes at the thought of someone playing with him but he shut his eyes and bent towards the floor to recollect all of his papers. He had nearly picked them all up when Rangiku entered. Her sky eyes filled with confusion and a slight hint of amusement as she looked at her superior bent over at his desk.

Toshiro looked up, a scowl in place as he lifted his brow skeptically and looked her up and down. "What?" he spat.

Rangiku chuckled and sat down on the couch, completely disregarding his harsh remark. "What did you do, trip?"

Toshiro paused. He wanted to tell her, confide in her about everything but he decided not to. At least not yet. "Yes." His head shot up and his lip in an annoyed pout as Rangiku laughed and threw her head back. Toshiro mumbled something to himself about a drunkard and continued picking the last of the papers up.

Minutes had gone by and still Rangiku had not stopped. Toshiro's patience withered away at each cackle until he snapped out, "Shut up, Rangiku!"

Rangiku ceased slowly and walked over to him while he stacked the papers into an orderly column on his desk. "Come on! I was just having fun." she nuggied his head into her protruding bust and smiled. Toshiro just grumbled and broke away, siding with her just laying an arm over his shoulders.

"We need to go to a meeting-"

""Is it a captains' meeting or squads'?"

Rangiku paused. "I believe its a squad meeting."

"Then I'll go." he placed his hand at her wrist and lifted it off his shoulder. "Go home and rest." He got to the other side of the door before she could say thank you and headed towards the usual spot that held the meeting area.

Toshiro entered a room with a long, rectangular table, each a chair seating a taichou and fukutaichou of each squad. Toshiro had released Rangiku of duty not because he did not want her there beside him in representation, but because he did not want her emotion-keen eyes to pick up his brooding. Too many questions would spring up at the table since she was too much of an impatient person to ask afterwards.

"Sit down, please, Hitsugaya-taichou." Yamamoto called from the opposite end of the table.

Toshiro nodded and looked for an open seat. Unlike usual, they were not in numerical order so there was no seat ready for him at the sides of Zaraki Kenpachi and Tosen Kename. His pale eyes trailed the left side of the table and walked towards a chair next to a winged one, hiding its seater. He grasped his hand at the back of the chair when he felt it shift backwards without him doing so. Toshiro looked down and noticed a long, thin foot at the leg of the chair, pushing it back for him. He looked past the wing of the chair and saw slitted eyes shadowed by lilac bangs grinning back at him.

Toshiro jumped back reflexively, earning many stares among his peers. Komamura Sajin growled in impatience.

"Toshiro." Yamamoto's voice was stern and pointed. "Please. Sit down."

Toshiro nodded shakily at his superior and reluctantly sat in his seat, melding himself to the arm of his chair farthest away from Gin. He felt a pat on his head and swinged his head towards the feeling, expecting Gin to be there. Ukitake Juushiro smiled back at him joyously and patted his head once more. Toshiro caught the faint image of a chocolate bar in his hand. Toshiro groaned. Would he rather sit next to a perverted man or a man that wouldn't stop giving him candy. He didn't really see a difference in the two but he sided with the candy man.

The meeting went on groggily. Yamamoto's usually attention-commanding voice droned on, hardly capturing his mind away from the thoughts that concealed it. Out of all his luck, out of all the people he could sit by, Gin Ichimaru was the one. If only he could just be-. A tentative touch knocked his foot and caused him to jump back. He looked down and saw that same thin foot. He looked up at Gin and glared who only smiled back, giggling.

Toshiro turned his head away and noticed that Yamamoto had stopped talking. He looked at the elder man and noticed that his tired eyes were staring straight at him. Heat flashed up to his cheeks. Yamamoto stared meaningly at the boy and then faced to the center, reattentioning the group once again.

Toshiro's pale eyes flickered up to meet the side of Gin's face. He was smiling.

He turned his head away and focused his attention right back on Yamamoto.

The meeting proved even more grewling as what seemed like hours passed by. Toshiro's lids were constantly drooping down at his eyes, threatening to close. He nearly fell asleep until he felt a stroke up the inside of his thigh. Long apendages stroked the slender muscle of his thigh and lead trails of heat every where they slid. Toshiro's eyes flashed open as he looked up at Gin, his never-fading smile planted on his cheeks.

Toshiro had had it. Toshiro vehemontly gripped his wrist and threw it to his side and arched up to whisper in to Gin. "If you don't stop your foul games, I will permenantly-"

"Toshiro!"

Toshiro's attention was ripped away to meet Yamamoto's stern face. His brow was furrowed and his hands were clawed over his cane.

"Please. Stay. Silent!"

"Yes, sir." Toshiro replied, ashamed. He felt like a kid being scolded by his teacher in front of his class. He sank in his chair and endured the rest of the meeting.

The ending came rather slowly and, oddly enough since he was the one wanting to escape the most, he left last, having a quick talk with the first division taichou of not interupting.

"Do you understand, Toshiro?" the old man said at the end of his lecture.

"Yes, sir. I'm terribly sorry." Toshiro said.

Yamamoto sighed and lifted his hand in dismissal. Toshiro scrambled away towards the door and slid it closed. He backed away from it and raked a hand through his tousled hair. The stress of his day was building up and causing a killer headache. He traced his fingers across his temples and a gasp emitted from his parted lips as two strong hands latched around his wrists and pulled him around into a chest. Toshiro looked up into the fox's face.

"Hello, Shiro."


	4. Guilt

His small body went rigid in Gin's arms. Both he and his body did not know how to react towards the hold: make it a restriction or an embrace? He did not know. But his pride and dignity cried out towards restriction.

"Let go." Toshiro's cheeks tinted at the sound of his feeble and strangled voice. His body relaxed as the hold loosened.

"Please don't retort." A hand swept over his cheek, sending his body back into the stiff pillar of confused emotions it had been and shivered weakly at the longing in Gin's voice.

Gin's long hand continued to stroke the side of his face, Toshiro's teal eyes darting back in forth in confusion and angst. He didn't like this position of vulnerability, of having his back pressed against the opposer, eyes turned from otherwise shielded eyes. What did he mean by retort? Toshiro knew very well of his position now but- Before Toshiro could think any longer, the continuingly harsher strokes stopped and felt hands grasp his upper arms and a gasp emitted from his lips as he was pressed against the wall, feet pressed against the wall and his knees bent and awkwardly wrapped around Gin's waist.

A small swallow sluggishly ran down his throat, sending a nauseas wave through his cranium and bowels. He did not like this anymore than the previous, not at all. He was young but not too young to be naïve.

Toshiro skewered his face into a grimace and pried his arms from Gin's hold and pushed them against his broad chest. Gin allowed him to lengthen the distance between them.

"I said let go." Toshiro sad sternly. He stared at Gin's shadowed eyes, the now crooked smile creeping up his cheeks.

"Alright, kitty."

Toshiro gasped as he felt the strong hold around him vanish and grasped at Gin's robes, looking down like a terrified cat hissing down at water. Gin's chuckle breezed against Toshiro's cheek, painting pink. Toshiro whipped his head at Gin.

"I guess you really didn't want me to let go." Toshiro growled through his teeth and tried to untangle his fingers from Gin's robes, but remembered the embarrassing moment before and decided not to.

Toshiro's eyes widened as Gin pressed him back against the wall and leaned his head into the nook of his neck. His cool tongue traipsed along the rapidly quivering line of his jugular. Fire crept in its wake.

"S-stop." Toshiro managed to whimper. Nothing like this had happened to him and no sensation like this had ever crossed his nerves without him fully retorting. Toshiro paused. Why wasn't he retorting?

Gin continued to press his tongue against his neck and worked his hands down to Toshiro's thighs. His large thumb traced and smoothed large circles into the pressure point. Toshiro jumped and writhed at the strange and alluring feeling. His heart fluttered and his lungs thirsted for oxygen.

Toshiro wanted to make this stop, he didn't want it. But he wasn't. He wasn't connecting his fist to Gin's face like he would usually would do. He wasn't thrashing out of his hold, hitting him with anything, it being on his own body or not. He wasn't himself. Who was he?

Gin closed his lips and nuzzled his nose against his ear. The breath tickled against Toshiro's ear, sending a rippled of pleasure wash over him. Gin's hands continued to etch circles into his thighs, moving down farther towards his hips. Toshiro jolted at the touch but Gin pressed his hands down harder, pinning him.

"Just relax." he purred. Toshiro's body arched as he bit his collarbone, his teeth gritting against the sharp pain.

Toshiro wanted to hate this man, wanted to scribe a grudge over his heart. He didn't want to forgive this man if he asked for an apology for making him feel like an item, a plaything. He wanted to hurt him, to tell him he has enough control to retort. He wanted to not feel how he felt at this moment.

Why had Gin chosen him to put under emotional torture? Why did he want to flip him upside down, make him unrecognizable to even himself?

Toshiro had to know.

He pressed his hands against Gin's chest and pressed him back again. His pale eyes were as hard as steel as he looked up at the infringing man.

"Why are you doing this?" Toshiro made up for his previously weak and pathetic voice with this, his usual hard and collected.

Gin looked down. His expression was strange, like he was now the one confused and being attacked. But a mask of glee was still in place. He craned his head towards Toshiro's with a devilish grin. "No reason-"

Toshiro shoved at him by the cheek, sending his face back and his own back clamoring into the wall. His chest heaved and his teeth were shut together like an angry wolf's. He didn't want deception. He didn't want any of these lies. He wanted truth and he wanted it from Satan's mouth.

"Tell me the truth."

Gin's face was still to the side, in obvious surprise at the outburst. The only sign of movement on his cement body was the monotonous pulse on his neck. It ticked away the seconds as Toshiro waited for his response.

Impulsiveness set in and Toshiro grabbed at Gin's robes and yelled, "Tell me the-…"

Toshiro's words caught behind his tonsils as Gin's head slowly turned. His eyes were unsheathed and soulful maroon, too filled with hurt and longing for normal being eyes. Toshiro lost his hold on all pride he had gathered up to stand against him and soon empathy took its place. He was hurting.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro."

Toshiro didn't know what to say, how to react. This man was burning right in front of him and he had no water, nothing to relieve him of his pain.

"I-"

Gin shook his head, bowing it, and interrupted him. "I have done nothing but wrong. I just intruded and made you feel vulnerable." Gin lifted his head with more emotion in those once shut off eyes. "I don't know who I am anymore."

Toshiro could do nothing but take in those few but meaningful words. He knew he wasn't acting, he would never be able to keep that jack-o-lantern smile from cracking onto his face in less than a minute and he had never shown such a vulnerable stance in this emotion.

"T-then," Toshiro managed. "what were you trying to do right."

Gin's crimson eyes drifted down to Toshiro's turquoise eyes and he gently brushed his cheek. Toshiro jumped but not like before, not in fright and confusion. His body relaxed and he allowed him to cradle his head like an obedient pet.

Gin looked down with nothing more than pure adoration and passion as he said, "To show you my love." And he closed the distance between their two lips.


	5. Force and Openings

Toshiro leaned in towards the taller man, not wanting their lips to part and be tainted by the tensed air around them. The fox's tongue was surprisingly gentle and not violent or vehement as he had first thought. And yes, he had thought of that feeling: the feeling of being in his arms, wiping away that shielded smile that held more than it deemed. 

And he had.

As the kiss turned more towards the energetic, Toshiro bit down on Gin's thin lip, resulting in a low hiss of pleasure from the other. His lips were quickly shoved back onto Gin's as he wrapped his spindly hand around the base of his skull. Toshiro didn't retort, he only reveled. _No. No more retorting. He thought to himself as he delved his tongue deeper into the wet chasm before his greedy mouth._

_Toshiro felt his body push against the wall but more gently than before and his feet were planted firmly into the ground. He slid his hands up to the hard planes of Gin's chest. He wanted to know this man, more than he had accused of before. _

_Clothes proved to be a hindrance in their administrations and soon the right side of Toshiro's hakama was slid to his rib cage, enough to bare flesh but not enough to not be able to put back on if someone were to come upon them. Gin's slender finger traced the delicate etch of Toshiro's collar bone as he forcefully kissed him back. Toshiro, for once, didn't care that he was being put under someone's power. He actually seemed to like it._

_Toshiro's arms slid weakly to only fingertip the flesh of Gin's stomach. Gin moved his open hand to cup the side of his neck and the other that was already at the boy's head slid up and grabbed a soft tuft of hair and tugged, jerking his head up. Toshiro panted in the cool air, small gasps emitted from his bruised lips. Pleasure frosted his cyan eyes and he leaned into Gin almost submissively and purred at the warmth of his chest. His angled chin pointed up and fell flat on Gin's chest._

_The boy was succumbing._

_Gin quickly let go of the boy's hair, stumbling back with wide eyes. Toshiro snapped his head back, confusion set into his pure aquamarines. His white brows brought together in sympathy and hurt as he stepped forward but he immediately stopped when Gin turned his head and shuffled back, his eyelids clamped shut and his eyebrows dancing in emotion._

"_W-what's wrong?" Toshiro subconsciously lifted a hand even though he knew the distance was too far for his lean arm to reach the man._

_Gin looked out the corner of his eye. The red discs drooped down at the corners in grief and a small rim of tears bordered his lash line. Toshiro froze and his hand meekly began to descend._

"_Gin. Please, tell me what's-"_

"_I have to go." he said unsteadily. Toshiro watched as the fox ran unevenly down the hall and around the corner._

"_Wait! Gin!" Toshiro yelped out. He ran out towards the corner. "Gin?" his bare shoulder drooped. The silver-haired man wasn't there. Toshiro clamped down on his bottom lip to keep it from wobbling. Was he just being a bastard and playing with his affections again? He must have known he had had a crush on him. _

_Toshiro was confused. He leaned onto the wall for support that was ripped from him just recently by the man he had deniably loved. His heart creaked and he placed his palm on the wall. He had no experience with this, he had never had any relationship with anyone. There was that one time he had kissed his childhood friend, Momo Hinamori, when he was a young boy but never had he put commitment into making love work. The thought and meaning of that phrase caused tears to well in his eyes. He started to cry, a small snuffling quaking from his mouth._

"_What the hell are you doing?" _

_Toshiro jerked around. Kenpachi Zaraki glowered down at him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his scarred face down and dismal. The bells on his stiff hair jangled as he jerked his chin at his disheveled robes. Toshiro flinched from the studious eyes. "You get raped?"_

_Toshiro's pale eyes widened. His hand shot to the side of his robe and yanked it up, it being too loose to completely cover his shoulder and the sleeve slid down to cover the palm of his hand. A furious blush tinted his cheeks. "No, Kenpachi. Now leave me be."_

_Kenpachi cackled and watched almost warily as the saddened boy trotted away._

"_Gin. You know you must."_

"_I understand, Aizen-sama. I promise to obey." Gin whispered. The silken lavender top of his head was bowed as he sat on his legs submissively._

_Aizen stood regally in the dim room with a calm smile spread on his cheeks. The black frames of his glasses flickered white from the light of the fire, obscuring his tender brown eyes._

"_You agreed to aid me in the administration." Aizen leaned down and plucked Gin's sharp chin and tilted it up. Gin's eyes parted slightly in surprise, a glimmer of red showing between the flaps. "And you do know you will be rewarded?"_

_Gin nodded. "Yes, Aizen-sama." Gin felt confused and pressed. He felt cornered and angered by the feeling but he knew he couldn't stand against this man. This man had power. Pressure rose in the air and overwhelmed him. He wanted to deny. Before he had admired the thought of being powerful but now he loved more sentimental and gentle thoughts. He loved Toshiro. _

"_Now," Aizen continued. "Please do leave."_

"_Yes, Aizen-sama."_


	6. Gruesome Reflections

Hello. Well i changed the point of view with this one and also my other story Speak i believe. i was just expirementing and was wondering which one you guys would like the best. Just review and tell me if you want so thank you!

* * *

I couldn't go through this. The pressure was overwhelming. Decisions on whether to flee or follow hung in my mind. Flee hung there like a beautiful bushel of crystal balls, showing me what I could have if I followed my own decisions, while follow hung like a nest of maggots. I had become a maggot, I thought. I didn't want to follow this man; but I had to, I was practically indebted to him, but I wish I weren't. I wish I could go back to other things, other people and stay there and forget every bit of this nonsense.

My hands fisted in my sheets as I thought over my place and how I got into this predicament. I was a naïve child that only wanted the granting of power like any other young boy, but I was lustful. I had no parents, I fended for myself on the roads, stole, did anything to get by and cherished the feeling of being independent. I carried myself on my shoulders and picked myself up whenever I stumbled. I didn't need anyone. Anyone unless they could help me with what I wanted. I met Aizen at a market, bumped into him as I had stolen a small apple. My muscles remembered the memory of tensing up in surprise, my first time at being caught. But instead of turning me in he had taken me in himself and under his wing. He had promised me no more rotten apples but pure baskets of them. What a lie. He had given me nothing but lies to lead me into debt. He was no saint like he acted like he was, what everyone of the others thought he was. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The gruesome thought of an ugly wolf pouncing out of a bloody skin of a beautiful sheep pricked at my mind. My stomach gurgled uneasily and I lunged off the bed. I sat at my desk, aimlessly folding my papers into airplanes and shooting them off into the vacant room. Each fluttered in the exact opposite direction I wanted them to, a mockery of my life.

Flee and follow prodded back into my consciousness. I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. I wanted to think of the scenarios. If I were to follow so much would be taken away from me. Freedom was never there to begin with when I met Aizen and no full right of speech. If I were to say the wrong thing I could guarantee my tongue would be sliced off… politely. I cringed and my tongue slunk back into my throat. I would never be able to have my rights again and some would die because of what I had done.

But flee shoved its head at me, ramming the ominous repercussions of obeying from my mind. If I were to flee, or rather stand, I would actually be myself, have a life. I wouldn't have to grovel at that lion's feet any longer and act like the snake he wanted me to be. I could remove this mask that made me so uninviting to those around me. I could get rid of everything and gain even more.

My smile washed from my face as I remembered Aizen. He wouldn't allow it. He would kill me or torture me or, even worse, take me against will to do his bidding. And if he found out about Toshiro… Tears welled to the surface as I thought of what he could do, what he _would_ do. He would kill him, hurt him right in front of me. He would do anything heartless despite the warm smile on his face. He was a monster. He didn't care if the boy was defenseless, pleading, or attractive. He'd beat him and eventually kill him. Right in front of my eyes.

A strange growl ripped through my throat as I launched off my chair and ran to the sink. I poured cool water into my hands, like delicate ice, and splashed it in my face. My eyes were open like they should be and wondered over my hands. I was confused. I wanted my life, _a _life, but would I risk it if it meant I had to decide over people's lives? No. I couldn't. But I wanted to.

I lifted my head to look into the mirror. My skin was like parchment and waxy from the stress sweat. My silver hair hung limply in my face and lips were parched from panting. Two frightened eyes stared back at me, the color of blood.

Would I or would I not? I had to make a decision. Stand or obey? I collapsed to my knees and brought my elbows to the sink ledge, propping my forehead in my quaking palms. I wanted a life so much, wanted it beyond any other thing imaginable.. Except Toshiro. My chest caved in and my back turned into liquid at the thought of having his death on my hands. His death period. So I cleaned my face into the well rehearsed fox mask I was deemed to make, tilted my head, and looked into my archenemy. I cringed and yelled and slammed my fist into the mirror, shattering the monster into miniature versions of itself. I turned on my heel and left my room to find my Shiro.

* * *

My feet sluggishly patted the floor, filling the vacant air around me with the soft patting of my feet against the stiff wood beneath. Everything felt cold. Not the refreshing cold I usually liked but a nagging, biting cold, a cold that fills the void after a loving embrace. My back bowed as I shifted my arms and grabbed my biceps to keep them from shivering. Hallways never ended as I took my torturing walk down to my office. My mind was only a blurred buzz of why, why he had left and looked at me like I was a terror. I clenched my eyelids together and ground my teeth as a choked sob escaped my tight throat. My heart rattled painfully but I kept moving.

I knew he wouldn't, or at least anymore, try to prod out the weaknesses in me and break me down. I just knew because he wouldn't shed light on his own and he had back then. He was different and was unsheathed. He showed more emotion than he had ever had, no malice humor behind that grin any longer.

_But what if he's a good actor, _a voice taunted in the corners of my mind. It felt silly and childish to say to myself to say so I tossed it and thought nothing more of it. But the echoes continued to vault off and on the sensitive mental walls that blocked my consciousness. _What if? _Tears nipped at my eyes in hurt and anger. I had shown him something I never had to anyone else before. Vulnerability. Did he just lap it up like the fox he used to be to me or did he actually care and have a reason to barrel off like that?

My breath hitched as a cold sweat coated my body. So many scenarios and reasons flustered in my mind as the trip to my doors seemed to take longer than any other day before. I felt naked and stripped of my pride, like some virgin that had no idea what it had gotten into. I wrapped my robes around me more securely despite their disheveled state. I felt trapped but in only one direction. I couldn't go back but forward. I had to face things but I wanted to hide. _I want him..,_ a fragile voice said in the back of my mind. A tear sprinkled down my cheek as I stood before my door and went through. I didn't bother to wipe the sign of emotional weakness but kept my head down, surrendering towards the middle of the room.

"What's wrong, Shiro?" an accented voice purred. The familiar tone caressed the shell of my ear and a shiver shot from the bottom of my spine to the top, sending my neck shakily up to meet open red eyes. The wine color of Gin's eyes sparkled in the orange slice of sunlight that peaked through the blind I used to use as secure peeking on him when he was stationed before my building.

"H-how-"

"You didn't lock your door." a coy smile glazed his cheeks as he slowly stepped forward. My eyes shot to his foot and he halted his actions like he was a man trying to reassure a trapped animal. I shivered and my eyes shifted back up to meet his. He drew close and my eyes darted from his thin lips to the rare color of his eyes. I flinched back as he spread a hand out to the side of my head. My lashes fluttered and my brows furrowed in confused fear.

"Shhh.. It's ok, kitty." he slowly brought his callused hand down and softly brushed my hair and cupped my cheek. I looked up and a second tear drooped from my tear duct, making a strange liquid cheetah print trailing from my eye. Gin's eyes fell in sadness as he saw the two twin drops. A hesitant thumb slid next to the bead of liquid. "Why are you crying, chibi?"

The nickname clung at my heart and floated back up to clog my throat. I opened my mouth and a small croak came out and I closed it, not trusting my voice further. I shook my head and turned my cheek from his cradling hand. Gin opened and closed his mouth. He leaned down onto his knees, looking face to face with me. I was so confused. A man like him wouldn't get down on his knees for someone like me.

But he had.

"Toshiro.." his other hand reached up slowly to tenderly push my face back into his other waiting palm. I obeyed but knelt my head, too confused and nervous to look into his eyes strongly.

And that was the thing. I wanted to be stronger, stronger than I knew I really was. I pressed myself as a child to learn and strain on every bit of knowledge and pushed myself to be able to fight for what I knew was right and against those far older than I. I got stronger to avoid this. I didn't want to be a child anymore, so many people still said I was and that's what drove me. I had trained to never run into this but I had. This emotion, this experience, had completely broken down all of my defenses I had built up over the centuries. It had broken my outer shell.

Gin pressed one long thumb down at the jaw line of my chin, pressing up with the padding. My eyes met his and I didn't look away. I wanted to but I wouldn't. I couldn't.

"Please.." the word sounded foreign from his tongue. "Please just tell me what you want. I don't want to be hurting you anymore." It was now Gin's turn to bow his head. It bobbed and rose, a peppering of small tears clung to his dark lashes.

"I-.."

He pressed a finger to my lips shakily. "I don't want to be hiding anymore.. Please."

I stared in disbelief at the man who used to hurt for malicious fun. No doubt blocked my judgment. He had changed. There was no acting set into this burning set of eyes. He loved me.

I reached up to wrap my fingers around his wrists. I pulled down gently and leaned forward and closed the distance between our lips. His thin lips were hesitant at first. He loosened one of his hands from my grip and wrapped it comfortingly in my hair, scratching along my scalp. A moan aired deeply from my throat and he followed suit. I pulled away, just enough to be nose to nose. His eyes glittered, wide in comparison of their usual closed off appearance. I slowly knelt to sit and he sat on his haunches. A sentimental smile spread his cheeks.

"I don't want you to feel small anymore." he cocked his head. "Even if it is the most adorable thing." I lifted a brow and he chuckled. I leaned forward and tilted my head back to reach his lips. His tongue probed against the seam of my lips and was soon tangled with mine. My brow furrowed as fire singed at my insides. The sensation made me flutter and feel like I had to do something, to move.

Gin soon got the upper hand in our now tongue wrestle but I wouldn't allow it. I was now propped back on my elbows with Gin's lean body stretched out above me like a bridge to my lips. I pushed off the ground and found the upper part of his thigh. A small grin licked my lips as he groaned quietly. I moved them up to his hips and lifted myself to straddled his lap. One of his hands tangled in my hair lowered to slide down the middle of my chest. The other wound its way down to my right leg. A burst of heat flared in my ears at the touch and my heart seizured in its chasm. He pulled my leg, spreading my stance and a gasp emitted from my bruised lips. He lifted the robes that covered the part on my robes and slunk a finger in the small triangular cut to stroke nonsense designs against my burning skin. A low whimper clogged my throat. Sensing the pleasure, his other hand followed and lifted the top portion of my robes from my body, now leaving me with only my pants. His hands cupped my prominent hip bones and he scratched blunt nails against my sensitive skin.

A small gasp fluttered near my ear. I looked up and saw Gin staring at my naked torso. A faint blush rushed to my cheeks and I bowed my head. He lifted one hand to trace the faint etches of my abs and lifted up to walk across the planes of my chest to play with my clavicle. The touches made my lungs wriggle helplessly and weakly but for once I didn't care that I felt weak. I liked it. The feeling of putting myself in someone else's hands felt wonderful. It felt wonderful to be dependent to this man.

His index finger traipsed delicately around the outstanding bones of my collar and fell at the hollow of my neck, flinching at the tender rising of the flesh from my breathing. I looked up, our foreheads and noses pressed gently together. A single tear washed down Gin's sallow cheek.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, chibi." he stroked his finger against the hollow of my neck and I purred. I lifted a hand to cup at his cheek, one of my thumbs coming to rest at the bottom of his eye. "I love looking into your eyes, seeing them."

"Is that what you want? Me to keep my eyes open? Is that what you want, Shiro?"

A tear colored my lashes as I nodded, my nose nuzzling his.

"Then they will be open."

"Always?"

"For you? Always."

A faint sound of patting echoed in my rushing ears. I discharged them from my senses, not wanting any distraction from this moment. Our eyes never left each other's, a set of rubies and turquoise stones glittering into each other. After moments of looking into each other's eyes, Gin's red ones darted behind my head and widened. Light touched his face and a long feminine shadow lengthened the room. Gin's thin lips fell apart.

"Oh my God.."


	7. Caught

Light hit my eyes with intensity as I looked up to find Motsumoto at the doorway. Her rain eyes wide with shock and her hand shaking at the door.

"What are you doing, Gin?" her voice shook as her eyes darted from mine to Toshiro's back. Toshiro's face was dead-panned, staring straight into my chest with disbelief coloring his cheeks. I wrapped a hand through his petite fingers and his head shot up to meet my eyes. He looked at me with a plead in his eyes. He didn't want his loyal lieutenant to know of his different relationship, at least not yet. But there was no use. She had seen it and would be best to tell her while the time was right.

I nodded at Toshiro. His chin jerked downward awkwardly and he shaded his jade eyes with his lashes as he waited for my approach. I stood and took Toshiro to my arm. "Come, Motsumoto."

Her eyes widened further and sharpened. She stepped cautiously forward and wound a long turn around me. My heart stung seeing my old friend react to me like that. But I knew everyone thought of me as a monster now.. Because of Aizen.

I slowly brought Toshiro to one of the sofas and sat him down. I gestured at the other seat across from us to Rangiku but she just stared at me with her arms crossed over her full chest.

"It's complicated-"

"What's going on." Rangiku's sharp gaze turned towards Toshiro, sorrow rising from their depths. "Did he hurt you-"

"No!" Toshiro's eyes snapped back open. His jaw snapped shut and he turned his head in embarrassment. "He wouldn't do that." He carefully made eye contact with me and looked back at Rangiku as he grasped my hand.

Rangiku's keen eyes darted towards the slight movement of his hand and mine intertwined. Her eyes rose to mine, her jaw slack. "T-Toshiro.." she sank to the couch with her hands on either side of her face. "Are you- are you two together?"

Toshiro turned to me and I looked down at him. His brow was scrunched and he ever so slightly nodded at me. I cleared my throat and shook my head at her. "Yes we-"

Toshiro shot back against the sofa as a squeal came from his lieutenant. She bounded happily on the cushions, clapping her hands jubilantly like a drunk. I laughed at the stunned look on Toshiro's face and also for my life. I knew Rangiku well enough that she cared deeply for her captain and would do or kill anyone who harmed him.

"Aw! That's so cute! How long has it been? Have you kissed? Have you laid-"

"Rangiku!" a red blush crept up Toshiro's cheeks. Rangiku shrugged.

"I'm happy you are okay with this, Rangiku."

Rangiku waved a hand nonchalantly and poured herself a glass of sake and handed Toshiro a glass. He shook his head and poured himself tea instead of the strong alcohol. "Not a problem at all." Toshiro looked over his cup with an eyebrow raised, slowly sipping down some of his beverage. "I've always loved gays." Toshiro squirted out some of his drink and I began to pat him on the back while he coughed out the rest. I laughed and knelt down towards his ear. "You are aware that you're on a different team don't you, Shiro?" I smiled at the cute blush that bloomed on his cheeks and patted him on the back. He looked up at me and sank into his chair with a small smile.

"Well," droned out Rangiku. She had a playful smile and slowly got up from her seat. "I'll uh leave you two lovies alone and get to my own work." She winked and exited the room with a mischievous smile.

"She's a strange woman." Toshiro groaned out in his cup.

"That she is."

There was a pause until Toshiro quietly said, "Do you really like me?" He traced the lip of his cup nervously. "Well, I mean, it's okay if you don't. I'd understand but-" a small gasp came from his lips as I took his face in my hands and put my lips to his. I held myself back to make sure I gave him the softest and most meaningful kiss I could give him. I sucked down on his bottom lip as he wound his arms around my neck. I pulled back and laid my head against his forehead.

"You should really stop babbling." I winked and he bowed his head under my chin.

"Come." I turned him around and I laid down horizontally on the couch, propping my back against the arm and settling Toshiro down on top of me.

"Mm…" I sifted my hand through his silken hair, not wanting the clock to tick past. His delicate fingers traipsed around my thigh in intricate patterns like he was playing with pool of water.

I heard him sigh and asked, "Yes?"

Toshiro contemplated over his words before he started. "Well.. I don't understand."

"What, neko?" I caressed the back of my hand against his soft cheek. I didn't want him to question anything about us. I wanted him to know everything, feel safe in these arms. But some secrets would have to wait.

"Why were you so vulgar before? It didn't really hurt me, it just.." Toshiro gulped. "Scared me." I felt his body cringe at saying the word. The boy was so filled with pride he didn't want to feel weak. I smiled at the thought that I was the only one he truly felt open to. I knelt my head to his.

"Mmm. Well." I thought. "The thing is I don't know why. I never wanted to hurt you but.. I felt different, controlled if you will. Almost like a possession." His tiny head nodded beneath mine. "But that's no excuse for my actions and I'm very sorry for that."

Toshiro slowly lifted a hand to my head and stroked my hair. I leaned my head into his touch as he turned to face me. "I understand. And besides," he smirked. "I wasn't that scared."

I opened one of my eyes and a gleeful smile spread onto his face. "Not that scared of the big bad fox were you?" I crawled across him, making him creep back against the opposite side of the couch. I stamped each of my hands at either side of his head when I got perfectly parallel with him. He chuckled and placed his hands against my chest for distance. "It's the big bad wolf, bastard-" A gruff yelp came from his lips as I clamped a hand over them.

I shook my finger. "Don't speak like that, Shiro."

The boy giggled as he squirmed out of my hold. He turned onto his stomach and started trying to crawl off the couch. A gleeful smile spread my lips as I pushed my weight through my hand onto his spine. A laugh came through Toshiro as he hit the cushion. I knelt into his ear and breathed delicate gusts onto the sensitive skin. His laugh turned breathy and shuddered near the end. I howled into his ear mockingly. As he dashed up, I crouched ferally and licked my lips.

"Come here, sheep."

A nervous grin shrouded his lips as he darted off towards the back of the room. I galloped off after him and found him near the bedroom. A warm surge passed through my being at the thought of trapping him in a room containing a mattress.

"Gin?" Toshiro called out, almost too innocently.

I crept towards the open doorway, eyes wide. "Yes?-"

My head smacked into the wall as Toshiro pushed a pillow into my face. A muffled chuckle echoed out of the pillow as I over powered him and shoved it back at him. I grabbed both of his wrists and backed him up against the bed. His knees gave out and he easily toppled back onto the mattress. I crawled over him and tossed the pillow out of his limp grip.

"What's the wolf doing now?" Toshiro looked up with a lustful glint in his eyes. I looked down and nuzzled into his nape. "Testing."

I woke up curled onto Gin's chest, rising and falling with the rhythm of his breathing being so light. I looked up at the face of my new lover, his pointed chin angled back with a comfortable smile on his thin lips.

I smiled. He was being himself around me, not shunning the world with his shady smiles and shrouded eyes. Because of me he let a more inviting smile overcome the what used to be menacing grin and beautiful rubies to replace the evil slated obsidians. Because of me he was now this beautiful person. Call it self gloating but I thought it was magnificent.

I reached a hand up to feather through the baby soft tendrils of his hair. The glistened in the new dawn's light like milky lavender silk and felt just as soft.

Last night we had chased and teased in excitement of just overcoming the first coming-out-of-the-closet initiation with a friend and it had went great. Rangiku had actually accepted us with wide open arms.

But, always the one to gloom the sunny, the natural pessimist inside me pointed out the logic: that was one out of dozens. In a way though I didn't really care what people thought, I just wanted to be happy. So if that meant one person of the Gotei thirteen would be at odds with our mingling then so be it. Nothing other than what he wants stands in my eyes.

A low groan resonated from Gin. I looked over and saw his lashes flutter awake. He cocked his head down to look at me and flashed a warm smile.

"Good morning, beautiful."

I shoved a hand at his face, trying to redirect his gaze from seeing my blush. "Shut up, lecher."

He grabbed a tuft of my hair like the scruff of a kitten and shook me. "Bitch."

I brought my lips to his and looked into his blood diamond eyes. "Yours only."


	8. Disturbed Society

Sorry guys! I took a really long hiatus for my first year of high school and had to figure a few things out. I'm going to start booting things back up though it may take a while but thank you and sorry I've kept you waiting so long :)

* * *

Toshiro woke up steadily, his head throbbing with an intense headache. The other night was... great by the looks of it: him conked out on his bed with out even the sheets around his body, still clothed in his uniform. He had gone with Gin to have a short dinner out. A shiver ran down his stomach as he thought of him, the way he had laughed with him. Gin was the only one that was able now a days to both terrify and completely uplift him. It was a strange concoction, indeed, but in a way he liked it. It fit his taste.

Stretching, Toshiro swung his legs off the bed, wobbling up to stand near his mirror. His hair was ruffled and two dark crescents hid under his large, seafoam eyes. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. As he did so, he cuffed a hand around his mouth, sniffing. The faint tinge of alcohol tainted the air. The first time his breath had ever taken on that scent.

And it was obvious. He wobbled around his room, cursing under his breath as he used the walls and chairs around him to sturdy himself as he tried to get to his desk. Bumping into a small stool and nearly chopping off his foot, Toshiro began to heat up with frustration. He swore under his breath in a colorful collection about how it was stupid to let Gin buy him that one sake, but that was long past now and he was paying for it today.

Finally, Toshiro ended his mazing around the room and took hold of his office chair. He groaned and slowly plopped down, grasping his knees like an old man trying to squat. He knocked back his head, relishing the sweet silence. Oh how he liked the silence, always had, but now it brought the memories of how both he and Gin would just hold each other or kiss in this atmosphere.

A quick blush painted his cheeks. Though he felt for the man, he still had his pride to look after and this newfound romance didn't really help its levels. He was the 'sheep' anyways. Not a pride booster to many.

Eyes shut, chest rising evenly, Toshiro went into a state of peace... that is until Rangiku barged in. She quickly stepped towards his desk, completely disregarding the deep scowl etched into his lips. And, to the annoyance of Toshiro, she always did.

"I have a disturbing report, Captain." Rangiku said, eyebrows crossed.

Toshiro yawned again, rubbing a hand through his bed head. He waved a hand in the air like a flopping fish, trying to signify that he wanted her to give him the papers.

A small smile set on her face as she slowly came to realize that her little Captain was suffering from a hangover. She giggled inwardly and handed the papers to him.

Giving one last warning glance (albeit cross eyed), he looked down at the report. It was a warant for arrest, of treason. He sifted through them quickly, noticing that the criminal had already been taken into custody by Captain Kuckiki and Renji Abarai. Everything seemed right as it should have been until he saw the name, a hitch hitting his lungs.

The criminal was Rukia Kuchiki.

He looked up at Rangiku. "This can't be right. Rukia wouldn't commit treason." He looked from her back to the papers, looking for any clue that it may have been a typo.

It was impossibel. At least to him it was. He had gone to the academy with Rukia, seen her a few times as well. She was never the kind to have caused trouble or even hint at doing something rebellious so this only deemed it being that more disturbing.

"That's what I thought, too." Rangiku answered. Her eyes were pulled down in solemnity. "But its true. Renji said so himself."

Toshiro shook his head. "Unbelievable." He pinched his eyebrows together. The headache he acquired was truly starting to make problems for him, not to mention his intuition was starting to kick in. Something didn't seem right about this case.

"I'm guessing there's going to be a Captain's meeting for this?"

Rangiku nodded. "Yes. Its in a few minutes. Its regarding her execution."


End file.
